Fight for You
by Ironhide's Lover
Summary: Who knew being the daughter of a weapon specialist could be so hard? But being given my destiny by the Primes and falling in love just turns my life upside down. Takes place before DOTM. OP/OC
1. Cybertron

**Hello to all my wonderful readers! I've decided to start a new story before I start the sequel to Unstoppable. This will be an OP/OC story. But I guess I better give you guys a full summary of what's gonna go down.**

**Summary: Firestorm is the daughter of Ironhide. She has finally found her way to Earth to be reunited with her dad and fellow Autobots. But once she makes it to Earth, she is given a great challenge from the Primes, to save Earth from the impeding doom that is coming. But she runs into a few things that will either help her with her destiny or destroy everything around her, including falling in love and maybe getting captured by the 'Cons. Will she be able to fulfill her destiny? What will Ironhide have to say about the bot she falls in love with? Takes place before Dark of the Moon.**

**So, I hope I didn't give away too much information about the story. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy the first chapter and be looking for a sequel to Unstoppable soon! And don't forget to review!**

**Fight for You- Chapter 1: Cybertron**

Firestorm's POV

Cybertron, what used to be a planet full of life has now turned to destruction. Nothing is left of my home planet. War now consumes it. But with the war being taken over by the Decepticons, I have decided to leave Cybertron and head for a better planet, a planet known as Earth.

I'm rushing through what's left of the city of Iacon in search of an Autobot ship that could transport me to Earth. As I'm ducking in and out of buildings invading enemy fire, I spot the ship I've been looking for. Not much is left of it but it should be able to get me out of Cybertron and safely to Earth. I open the cockpit and climb in just as Decepticons close on my position. Shots rain down on my already damaged ship as I take off. Two Decepticon drones try to shoot me down but, being the skilled seeker I am, I invaded all incoming missiles.

Yes, I can transform into a Cybertronian jet, but I can also transform into a car. I am what they call a 'triple changer'. Usually only Decepticons have triple changers, but the Autobots just so happen to gain me. I could have gotten out of Cybertron by my jet form but I thought it would be safer to go through Earth's many atmospheres with an Autobot ship. I am also the sparkling of the Autobots weapon specialist, Ironhide. He is an awesome father but unfortunately he was sent to Earth about six cycles(years) ago. I haven't been able to contact him through our comm. link or our bond. I am very excited to be reunited with him again.

But lets focus on the matter at hand. As I flew over what was left of Cybertron, I could spot a few other Autobot ships trying to get away. One ship caught my optic out of the group of them. It was the twin ship of the Ark known as the Ark II. The original Ark was long lost after it also tried to escape Cybertron many cycles ago. The Ark was carrying a very special cargo that would have changed the war. It also held the one bot that could control the weapon. He was known as Sentinel Prime. He built the weapon known as the Space Bridge. The Space Bridge would have allowed us to transport Autobots from anywhere to any location we needed them. But as the Ark was leaving Cybertron, it was shot down by a Decepticon ship. No one knows if the ship and its cargo are still functional.

I watched as other ships around the Ark II were shot down. I raced over to the Autobot ship and shot down as many Decepticon drones as I could with my damaged ship. The Ark II and I joined up and escaped Cybertron together. Once we made it safely out, I got a message from the Ark II.

"Thanks for the help back there…"

"Firestorm, my name's Firestorm. And who you might be?"

"Thanks Firestorm. My designation is Wheeljack."

"Wheeljack? I think I've heard of you before from my father. Who else is aboard your ship?"

"Mirage, Sunstreaker, and Hot Rod," Wheeljack replied.

"Really? Tell them I said hi, 'cause they should remember me."

I could hear lots of chattering through the comm. link when another bot spoke.

"Firestorm! Where have you been? Ironhide entrusted me with watching you but some how I lost you!" That was definitely Hot Rod, the overprotective mech that Ironhide told to watch me while he was away.

"I'm sorry, Hot Rod. I know I was suppose to stay with you but I got separated when those Decepticons all came after us.

"Well at least you're okay so that he can't use me for target practice."

"Haha, yeah. It's so nice to hear from you guys again. It's been a while since I've seen anybody I actually know."

"Where is your location you're heading for?" Mirage asked.

"Earth. Is that where you guys are going?"

"Yeah! I heard my brother's already there. I can't wait to see him! I also heard Ratchet's there too. It's gonna be great seeing him again, haha. But I don't want to deal with the squishies that live on Earth. From what I've heard about them, they are disgusting creatures," Sunstreaker grunted.

'That's Sunstreaker for ya,' I laughed at myself.

"Well, we should probably establish radio silence from here on out until we reach Earth is case of any wondering Decepticons," I mentioned.

"You're right, Firestorm, radio silence from here on out. Don't stray too far off course, Firestorm, we don't want to loose you again and have Ironhide beat our afts for it," Wheeljack replied.

"Oh, I won't, Wheeljack. Firestorm over and out." And with that communications were shut off.

**I know it's short but I wanted to get some background into the story before I started. Hope you guys like it so far. Next chapter you'll get to know more about Firestorm and what she looks like. And yes I did bring a few other characters in it. I just decided to use their real names and I also added Hot Rod to the bunch. Until next chapter, review please! Bye!**


	2. Earth

**Thanks for the review and all the favorite story/author alerts! It means a lot even though I did just get one review. This chapter will be longer since now I can get more into the story. **

**I own nothing except for my OC Firestorm…review please!**

**Chapter 2- Earth**

Firestorm's POV

_**Dream:**_

_"Where am I?" I asked out loud._

_ I didn't get a reply right away as I looked at my surroundings. It was dark and gloomy until five figures shown brightly through the darkness._

_ "You are in the well of the Allspark, young one."_

_ "Did I die? Oh no, dad's not going to be so happy about his."_

_ "No, you did not die, Firestorm, you are merely in a deep recharge but we have called upon you."_

_ "You guys called upon me...wait, who are you guys?_

_ "We are the Primes," one of them answered._

_ "The Primes? As in the mechs who used to rule Cybertron until a Prime, now named the Fallen, tried to destroy Earth with the sun harvester but failed?"_

_ "Yes, young one. We were the ones who guarded the Matrix of Leadership from the Fallen."_

_ "So, again, why have you guys called upon me?"_

_ The one in front decided to answer, "You have a very rough road ahead of you, Firestorm. We have called upon you to tell you of your destiny."_

_ "Destiny? I have a destiny, wow, that's surprising," I laughed to myself. "So, what is my destiny?"_

_ "A great evil is planning to take over Earth for its resources. Earth and Cybertron are in grave danger. You must be the one to stop this evil before it destroys life as we know it."_

_ "You expect me to do that? Nuh uh, no way will I be able to stop this 'great evil' you speak of. I'm not that powerful."_

_ "Firestorm, Firestorm…" I could start to hear Sunstreakers voice cut through my dream._

_ "You can do it, Firestorm. We will be watching over you. Now go, fulfill your destiny!" And with that it was time to get back to reality._

"Firestorm, Firestorm, FIRESTORM!"

"Uh, what Sunstreaker?"

"Finally, you're awake. You must have been in a deep recharge," Sunstreaker replied. "Get to the point, Sunstreaker," I heard Mirage tell him. "Oh yeah, sorry. We made it to our destination. We will be entering Earth's atmosphere in about ten clicks."

Signing, "Thanks for the update."

I decided to take a look outside. What I saw amazed me. Just off the nose of the ship was the huge planet called Earth. It was so majestic with all the colors that covered the surface. I kept thinking that this would be an awesome planet for the Autobots to call home now that Cybertron is nearly in ruins. But the time for gazing was over as both ships finally entered Earth's atmosphere.

"Stick on this heading, Firestorm. Optimus Prime has sent me coordinates as to where they will meet us at," Wheeljack's voice cut through the radio.

"Understood, Wheeljack."

'Wow, I'm actually going to meet the last living Prime. This is going to be awesome!' I thought to myself.

My ship rattled and shook as we past through Earth's many atmospheres. I thought for a second that my ship wouldn't make it but it held together as we managed to make a nice, sort of, crash landing. I opened the cockpit and slowly climbed out.

"Everyone ok?" I called out through the smoke and dust cloud created by our ships.

"Everything's fine here, Firestorm. What about you?"

"Everything's good on my end."

Just as the smoke cleared, I could hear the faint sound of approaching vehicles. I steadied myself and grabbed onto both my guns on my back in case they were Decepticons. Wheeljack, Mirage, and Sunstreaker all did the same.

As the vehicles got closer, we could finally make out their forms. A large, flamed Peterbilt Semi drove out in front, a black GMC Topkick followed behind the semi, a green rescue Hummer followed the Topkick, and finally a black and yellow 2012 Chevy Camaro held up the back. I found out their forms by using what the humans call the Internet. I could definitely get used to using this.

The approaching vehicles stopped about 20 feet ahead of us and transformed. I finally brought out my weapons and pointed it at them.

"Decepticons or Autobots?" I asked.

"Firestorm?" The black truck asked.

"Father?"

"Oh, Firestorm, it is you!"

I dropped my weapons and ran to the black mech, "I thought maybe you were dead, dad. It's so great to finally see you again."

"I thought the same about you."

I dug my head into his chest as we finally parted ways. At that time I actually got to get a good luck at the small group of Autobots.

"Ratchet? No way, it's the cranky, old mech who hates seeing me always in the medbay!"

"Firestorm, it's good to see again."

"Same to you, Hatchet!"

"Ahh, my life just got worse," Ratchet grumbled to himself as Wheeljack decided to greet him.

Turning towards the Camaro I couldn't believe my optics, "Bumblebee! How could I have not recognized you? I mean come on, the yellow car with the black racing stripes it's kind of hard to miss."

He happily chirped and beeped at me as he gave me a big hug, "What happened to your voice, Bee?"

"His vocal processor was damaged during a rough battle with Barricade. I can't seem to get it fixed," came Ratchets reply.

"Oh, I see," I nodded and finally turned towards the tall mech besides Ironhide. "You must be Optimus Prime. It is a great honor to finally meet a Prime."

"The honor is all mine. I've heard a lot about you from Ironhide."

"You have? I hope he didn't tell you anything too embarrassing," I growled as I turned to give dad my evil stare.

"Oh no, nothing embarrassing. He has told me a lot about how you have brought great honor to your family from the battles you have fought in."

"Oh, well there's nothing too honorable I've done," I turned away from Optimus feeling embarrassed. I mean come on! This is the last live Prime and he says that I'm honorable!

"Do not doubt yourself, youngling. From what Ironhide has told me, you are very brave and courageous when battling the Decepticons."

I felt embarrassed again but luckily dad decided to talk, "Now how about we get you guys some alternate modes so we can all get back to base?"

"Sure, why not? Come on Sunstreaker! I bet I can find an alternate mode than you!"

"But it's not fair! You get two alternate modes!"

It turns out we happened to be near a big city that had lots of choices. I soon spotted a sleek, blue car driving down the street. Making sure I couldn't be seen, I scanned the car as it went by. I backed down from the highway so the other guys could get their alternate modes. Transforming, I tested out my car mode. The blue paint stood out greatly with the moon's light beating down on it. The Lamborghini Aventador was definitely the best choice for me. With its sleek design it put on the right curves on my true form.

Noticing a few stares coming from the surrounding mechs, I turned my attention on the new Sunstreaker. We almost had the same car, except he chose a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo.

"Wow, that car definitely looks hot on you, Firestorm," Sunstreaker commented as he looked me up and down.

"In your dreams, Sunshine," I said as I rolled my optics. This mech has never stopped flirty with me since we met.

"Watch it Sunstreaker or I'll use you for target practice," Ironhide grunted as he charged his cannons.

I took this time to see Wheeljack and Mirage's alternate modes. Wheeljack took the form of a white 2012 Ford Mustang with green and red racing stripes while Mirage went with a red Ferrari 458. Both forms suited them well. But now the question was where was I going to get a jet to scan?

"Hey, where can I find a jet to scan?" I asked out loud.

"We have selected a few planes back at base you can choose from," Optimus replied with his deep, baritone voice.

His voice sent chills up my body. It was so sexy and hot and…what am I saying? He's a Prime! He wouldn't be interested in me. And besides I need to focus on the war going on not on finding a mate.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus shouted, again with his sexy voice, as we all transformed.

I followed behind my father while Sunstreaker was behind me. He kept running into my aft so I decided to stomp on my brakes causing I bunch on paint scratches on his front bumper.

"You dirty femme, you scratched my paint! You're going to pay for that!"

"Settle down you two. We've made it to base so behave," Ironhide butted in before Sunstreaker could attack me.

We drove onto a large airplane runway as we pulled into this human base. Pulling up beside two jets, we all transformed. Two humans greeted us with a warm welcome.

"Hello, I'm Major Will Lennox and this is Sergeant Robert Epps."

"Will, this is my daughter Firestorm, the red, white, and green one is Wheeljack, and the stupid yellow mech over there is Sunstreaker," Ironhide introduced us.

"Hey! Who you callin' stupid you old mech?"

"Come here, Sunshine, so I can show you want it feels like to have a cannon shoved up your aft!"

"Hey, calm down you two…" I tried to intervene but they kept on bickering. "GUYS, that's enough!"

Everyone stopped and turned towards me as I calmed myself, "We have more important things at hand than watching you two fight."

"Sorry," they both apologized.

"Good, now may I please choose my other alternate mode?"

"Yes you may. We picked out two for you to choose from. This one here is the F-22 Raptor and the other one is an F-16 Falcon," Major Lennox pointed towards both jets.

I looked them both up on the internet and chose what I thought was the best one, "I'll go with the Raptor."

Scanning the Raptor, I transformed and took to the skies trying it out. It wasn't like my Cybertronian jet mode but it would do. I transformed back down and we continued back into the base. Optimus stayed behind to talk with Lennox but what I didn't notice was the way Optimus watched me as I walked into the base with the other mechs.

**Hoped you like this chapter. Let me know if anything was confusing. Until next time, review please! Thank you! **


	3. Love Struck

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. With Thanksgiving coming up I thought I better get a new chapter up. Now that Firestorm has finally made it back to Earth, the story will be moving a little faster. Hope you enjoy the chapter and have an awesome Thanksgiving. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 3- Love Struck**

Firestorm's POV

Being reunited with my father has to be the greatest feeling ever. Having our bond again and feeling the love and happiness of me back through our bond is awesome. But there was a lot of catching up to do so Ironhide promised me that we would get together later tonight. For now I laid in the bed of my new quarters and soon fell into recharge.

_Flashback:_

_ "Come here my sweetspark, what's wrong?" My mother questioned me as I locked myself away in my room._

_ "I want daddy!" The 15 year old me yelled through my door._

_ "Sweety, it's alright. Ironhide will be home soon." I heard my mother, Chromia, sign, "I know it's hard Firestorm. I feel the same way as you do. Just please come out and lets talk about this together."_

_ I didn't say a word as I slowly got up from my little bed and opened my small door. Once my door opened all the way it revealed my mother on the floor leaning against the opposite wall crying her optics out, "Mommy, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."_

_ "You didn't make me cry sweetspark. I'm just very worried about your father."_

_ I ran to her and cuddled with her. I squished myself close to her spark as she rubbed my back comforting me, "Daddy will be home in no time, Firestorm. I promise."_

_Forward 10 years:_

_ Today was my 18th birthday and I was so excited. The only bad part was that Ironhide was still not home yet. It's been three years since he left for Earth. He promised he would be home to see me finally get adult protoform but he broke that promise. No I wasn't mad at him. I know he has a lot of work to do with being the weapon specialist and all but still, I thought he would have made it back here by now._

_ My mom was killed by Decepticons a few years back. A bot named Hotshot has taken me in now. We've become really good friends over the past couple of years. We even met up with another bot named Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker said that his brother was sent to Earth just a few years after dad was. I felt bad for him because I understood his situation._

_ Both of them guided me into the medbay where Red Alert waited for me to put on my new protoform. Once he was finished, I glanced in the mirror across the wall from me. Checking out my new form I noticed that I had the right amount of curve on my hips that will definitely get some bot's looking. Speaking of which, as soon as I turned around I got the glance of both Hotshots and Sunstreakers optics tracing my new body up and down. _

_ "Damn Firestorm, you are looking hot in your new form," Sunstreaker said as he continued to look at me._

_ "I agree!" Hotshot yelled as they both escorted me out of the medbay but not before hearing Red Alert grumble to himself saying something like 'stupid mechs'._

_ I laughed and continued walking with Sunstreaker and Hotshot._

_ "Come on 'Storm, let's head to the Academy. We don't wanna miss class."_

_Forward 2 years:_

_ "Firestorm we have to get out of here! Decepticons will be on us any minute!" Hotshot screamed at me._

_ I was currently tucked away inside a building with Decepticons advancing on my position, "Go to the ship without me Hotshot, I'll be find, just go!"_

_ "No! I can't leave without you. Your dad will kill me if I loose you."_

_ I laughed to myself, 'Yeah, dad will kill him.'_

_ "I'll be alright. You and Sunstreaker take off in the ship and I'll be right behind ya."_

_ "Fine, but if anything happens to you you're gonna get it from me!"_

_ "Shut up you slagger and go before you can't take off!"_

_ I watched as he form soon destroyed into the smoke. I crouched down and hid myself below the window as Decepticons rushed by. My breathing slowed and I clutched my gun tightly. Everything seemed to slow as I ran out of the building and off towards the Ark II, the ship that Hotshot, Sunstreaker, and a couple of other bots were escaping on. I could hear their screams as they shouted at me to hurry up. I ran as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough. Soon Decepticons had blocked my path to the Ark II so I had to take a detour. _

_ "Hotshot you have to take off now or else the Decepticons will take over the ship!" I yelled at him through our comm._

_ "You need to get aboard so I can."_

_ "No, there's not enough time. Just go Hotshot!"_

_ A short sign was heard through our comm., "Be careful Firestorm."_

_ "I'll try my best Hotshot. I love you guys! Don't get shot down either!"_

_ "We love you too Firestorm," and with that our communication line was cut short as I watched the Ark II take off. _

_ A few other ships surrounded it providing cover for its escape. As I ran towards an old, beaten up ship I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt something touching the side of my face._

_ "Stay quiet and you won't be hurt," the mysterious Decepticon whispered in my ear._

_ I only caught one glimpse of the Decepticon and what I saw made me gasp. It was Megatron the leader of all the Decepticons. I whimpered quietly but kept still as he traced a clawed hand down my back. Chills were sent throughout my entire form. I heard him laugh quietly in my ear as he removed his gun from my face. _

_ "Now who do we have here? Is it the weapon specialists sparkling?"_

_ "Yes," I whispered not wanting to make him mad._

_ "Ah, then it is a pleasure meeting you Firestorm."_

_ "How do you know my name?"_

_ "I have heard of you throughout the war. Being so brave and powerful as you destroy hundreds of my soldiers," he took a step towards me as I took a step back. "Is someone scared? I won't hurt you if you come with me peacefully."_

_ "NEVER!"_

**Back to reality:**

"NEVER!" I screamed as I shot out of bed.

A heavy fist came pounding on my door, "Firestorm are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad, it was just a bad dream," even though it wasn't, I didn't want Ironhide to worry.

"Alright just making sure. Everyone's ready to meet you if you will come to the rec room."

"Okay I'll be there in a few."

I soon got up after I took a couple minutes to calm myself down. As I walked out the door I ran smack into a very hard form. I fell on the ground and held my forehead from the impact.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," the mysterious bot said as he helped me up.

"It's okay, I should have been paying better attention, um," I took one look at the bot and almost blushed. "Oh, Optimus, I'm so sorry! That was all my fault not yours. I guess I shouldn't have been so in thought but oh well," I stopped myself from babbling any further as I hid my face from him.

"No, the fault is all mine. There's no need for you to apologize Firestorm. Let me show me the way to the rec room."

"How did you know I was going there?" I asked as I followed closely behind the most handsome bot I have ever seen.

"Ironhide told me that we were having a group meeting in the rec room so that everyone can get to know you." I continued to follow him until we reached a huge door, "This is the rec room I suppose?" I asked.

"What gave it away? The big sign on top of the door that says 'Rec Room'?" Another bot cut in.

"Hotshot!" I screamed as I tackled him with a huge hug.

"Hey where's the love?" Another bot said as I broke away from Hotshot.

"Sunstreaker! I couldn't forget to give you a hug."

"Damn right. No one forgets to give someone as sexy as me a hug."

"Shut up Sunstreaker. You're not that _sexy_," I laughed.

Gasp, "You take that back femme!"

"In your dreams Sunshine."

"Hey! Don't call me that. It ruins my image."

"How can I ruin an image that you never had to begin with?"

I think I even heard Optimus snicker at my comeback. Sunstreaker was left speechless so he decided to stomp out of the room and go to who knows where.

Once I entered the Rec Room all conversations amongst both bots and humans ceased. They all laid eyes and optics on me. I felt very uncomfortable with everyone looking at me but dad finally spoke up.

"Everyone this is my sparkling Firestorm."

"Hey," I said happily.

"Hi!" Was the reply I got from everyone.

"You already know the dumbfounded twins and Hotshot and Wheeljack and Mirage. The other bots here are Ratchet, myself, Optimus, Bumblebee, and the two minibots, Wheelie and Brains. Our human companions here are Sam, Carly, Lennox, and Epps," Ironhide introduce everyone to me.

"It's nice to finally see everyone again. It has been a while," I responded.

After that some bots came up to me and gave a hug and made short conversations. We all eventually left the Rec Room and went our separate ways, but not me.

"Come on Firestorm. We are heading out to the range to see if you still have what it takes to beat your old bot," Dad said as he led me to the shooting range.

"Oh, I'm bettin' I still do dad."

"We'll see about that."

Once we made it to the range I noticed that Optimus was already at here firing at some targets. He had perfect aim and barely missed the center of the target each time he shot. Even though he was no where as near as good as my dad I still thought of him as a great shooter. He even bought out his swords and swung at a couple targets slicing them in half instantly.

I positioned myself a couple targets down from Optimus. Ironhide stood in between us and fired off a couple rounds without looking.

"Show off," I scoffed.

"Let's see if you can do better."

"Challenge accepted."

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at the target without looking. Looking deep into Ironhide's optics I concentrated on slowing my breath down. Dad had taught me it a lot that in order to have the perfect aim you have to have control breathing. I counted backwards from five in my head and slowly pulled the trigger. BOOM! The shot was heard from everywhere. Birds flew out of trees and shot into the sky from the loud noise my gun created.

Ironhide smirked, "Nice try but you're a little off."

Taking a look at the target I did realize that I had missed the center by just a few inches, "So! It's been a while since I've shot so what. I can still beat you any day."

"Well it looks like today wasn't the day!"

"Shut up you cranky old bot!"

"Hey! That's Ratchet not me!"

"At least Ratchet…oh, sorry Optimus. We didn't mean to disturb you," I said once I notice Optimus watching us.

"It's quite alright I was just about to head for a drive anyways. You two be careful. I don't want any calls coming from Ratchet that someone shot a hole in one of the hangers, again."

"It wasn't my fault that Sideswipe moved out of the way of my bullet!" Ironhide tried defending himself.

I laughed, "Well I'm going to head back inside. Play nice dad, no one wants to get hurt because you missed a target and got pissed about it."

"Watch your mouth sparkling. I have never missed a target in my life," he grumbled.

"Goodnight dad and Optimus."

"Goodnight!" They both replied.

I watched as Optimus transformed and drove away while Ironhide continued to shoot at targets. I think things are about to get interesting.

**There it's finally done! Chapter 3 is now complete and now I wait for you reviews! Hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving. R and R, bye!**


	4. Start of Something Good

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews! It made me so happy when I kept getting them. School and work have been kicking my butt lately so I haven't had time to update yet so I thought today would be a good day to. So I'm going to quite talking and let you guys get to the story. Don't forget to review please!**

**I own nothing but my OC Firestorm.**

**Chapter 4- Start of Something Good**

Firestorm's POV

Two weeks have passed since dad took me out to the shooting range. I've been getting along with all the bots and humans pretty well except I don't like the one human female, Charlotte Mearing. She is a very mean, little human. I don't think she likes me either because she always yells at me for stupid stuff, like when I try pranking the twins. I mean come on, what's wrong with that? Ironhide told me that the other human, a male named Theodore Galloway, was almost exactly like her. I usually tried avoiding her but she always found a way to find me.

Nothing else has been going on except for a few Decepticon attacks. They weren't big attacks, just a few wondering Decepticons causing trouble. I didn't go to any of them because I've been training with different bots. Sometimes I don't think I need it but dad wants me to refresh my skills and work on new ones.

There is one thing that has been developing though. I've noticed that I can never stop thinking about this bot. He's so amazing, strong, and sweet. His name just so happens to be Optimus Prime. I know its only been a few weeks since I arrived but there's just something about him that pulls me towards him. I don't know if it's the way he smiles when he looks at me, or how he carries himself. I can tell Ironhide has caught me staring at him a couple of times but he has never said anything. I know dad doesn't like the idea of me being with a mech but he knows it'll happen sooner or later.

Glancing around my room, I sign and get up to walk towards my door not realizing someone else was also thinking about the same things just a few rooms down.

**Optimus's POV**

I sat in my office staring at the wall thinking about a million things. Only one thing really stuck out though. Firestorm. She is a strong femme. Full of leadership and the willingness to learn and succeed. I have never a femme like her, let alone seen a femme in vorns. I always find myself staring at her whenever she's not looking. Ironhide has caught me a few times but he never says anything to me about it.

I keep thinking to myself that I'll ask her to take a drive with me sometime but I can never get the courage to ask her. The thing that bugs me the most is the way she acts around Sunstreaker. She's always laughing and smiling and touching his arm. Don't get me wrong I love when she laughs and smiles but I just can't help thinking maybe she won't accept me.

"What's been a matter with you lately, OP?" I jumped slightly not noticing that Sunstreaker was in my office.

"Sorry Sunstreaker, I did not notice you there," I sign quietly to myself. "It's nothing, I've just been thinking a lot."

"Let me guess its Firestorm, right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Is it obvious? Heck yeah! Every time she walks in the room you can't help but stare at her. I mean all the mechs do, besides Ironhide, but you gotta make a move Optimus before someone else done."

"But she seems so in to you, not me."

"Optimus she's my best femme friend. I don't like her any more than that. I did a while back but not before I realized we were more like brother and sister. But I'm tellin' ya Optimus you gotta make a move 'cause I know she won't."

"I don't want to ask or tell her…"

"Let me stop you right there boss bot. Don't try thinking about what to ask or tell her. Just go with the flow and whatever happens, happens."

"Go with the flow?" I questioned him not understanding the human phrase.

Sunstreaker laughed, "It means like just go with it and don't question yourself even if you want to."

A huge sign escaped me, "I guess you are right Sunstreaker. Thanks for the help."

"No problem OP," he said as he was about to walk out the door. "Oh and tell me how everything goes."

I left my office a few minutes after Sunstreaker left. Walking out into the empty hallway, someone ran into. I could hear someone fall to the ground as I stumbled a bit trying to regain my balance.

"Primus, we need to stop meeting like this Optimus," Firestorm laughed.

"I agree," I laughed back and finally mustered up the courage to ask, "Firestorm, um…would you like to accompany me on a drive?"

**Firestorm's POV**

My breath got caught in my throat as I finally realized what he asked me.

"If you don't want to that's fine Firestorm…"

"No! I would love to Optimus. I was just caught off guard by your question."

"Oh, well shall we go then?"

"Sure, but Optimus, where are we going?"

"Where ever the road takes us."

'_That was so cheesy but cute,'_ I thought to myself. "Well, after you then."

I followed Optimus' truck form as we drove out of the base. It was a peaceful night as we drove through the city of Washington D.C. Not a single cloud painted the sky as Optimus led me to an opening in a forest about ten miles outside of the city. Once we both transformed I looked around the area. A beautiful lake was in the center of the opening, the night sky reflecting onto it.

"Oh Optimus, it's so beautiful."

"Yes this is very beautiful," he replied why looking directly at me.

I could feel my fans kick on when he said that, "I wasn't meaning myself Optimus. I meant this location."

"And I am still talking about you."

My cooling fans kicked on to their highest setting and Optimus laughed at me, "Care to dance with me?" He asked as he held his hand out towards me.

"Dance? You, the leader of the Autobots, knows how to dance?"

"I have noticed that you like watching humans dance so I looked on the internet to learn how to dance."

I put my hand in his as my other hand rested on his shoulder, "Aww, you learned how to dance just for me? That's so sweet of you Optimus, but what about the music?"

"What do you want to listen to?"

"Let me look up one…um, what about this?" I asked as Start of Something Good by Chris Daughtry started playing.

"I like it," Optimus replied as we swayed back and forth to the music.

The song fit the mood perfectly. I ended up wrapping both of my arms around his neck while his arms found themselves around my waist.

"Do you ever wonder what will become of Cybertron, Optimus?" I decided to ask in order to break the silence as the music continued to play.

"I think of Cybertron everyday. But sadly I think Cybertron will be consumed by the Decepticons."

"I always think that too, but I haven't given up hope yet. Someday I hope we will be able to visit Cybertron again."

"As do I."

We stayed in a comfortable silence until the song ended.

**Lyrics:**

**You never know when you're gonna meet someone**

**And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone**

**You're just walking around and suddenly **

**Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone**

**You find out it's all been wrong**

**And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore**

**Cause they led me here to you**

**[CHORUS]**

**I know that its gonna take sometime **

**I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind**

**This might end up like it should**

**And I'm gonna say what I need to say**

**And hope to god that it don't scare you away**

**Don't wanna be misunderstood**

**But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good**

**Everyone knows life has its Ups and downs**

**One day you're on top of the world and one day you're the clown**

**Well I've been both enough to know**

**That you don't wanna get in the way when its working out**

**The way that it is right now**

**You see my heart I wear it on my sleeve**

**Cause I just can't hide it anymore**

**[CHORUS]**

**I know that it's gonna take sometime **

**I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind**

**This might end up like it should**

**And I'm gonna say what I need to say**

**And hope to god that it don't scare you away**

**Don't wanna be misunderstood**

**But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start**

**'Cause I don't know where it's going**

**There's a part of me that loves not knowing **

**Just don't let it end before we begin**

**You never know when you gonna meet someone**

**And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone**

**[CHORUS]**

**I know that its gonna take sometime **

**I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind**

**This might end up like it should**

**And I'm gonna say what I need to say**

**And hope to god that it don't scare you away**

**Don't wanna be misunderstood**

**But I'm starting to believe **

**Oh I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good.**

"Thanks for the dance Optimus. I really enjoyed it."

"No, thank you Firestorm."

"For what?"

"For giving me one of the best nights I have had in a while."

"No need to thank me for that Optimus. I'm here for ya whenever you need me."

And just as our faces inched closer and closer together was there a sound of snapping branches. Optimus protectively stood in front of me with gun and sword drawn.

Optimus was about to yell something when a voice was heard, "Now look what you did Sunny! You blew our cover!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Shush! Maybe they didn't hear us."

"Oh we heard ya," I said as we approached their hiding spot.

"What are you two doing away from base?" Optimus asked.

"Well we were…IT WAS ALL SUNNYS' IDEA!" Sideswipe screamed as he transformed and drove quickly down the streets back to base.

"Thanks a lot Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker yelled back as he too transformed and headed back to base.

"Well we should probably get back to base, don't you think?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes, we probably should."

"We should continue this another night," I added as we transformed and went back to base.

"Yes we shall. Sorry for the interruption but you know how the twins are."

I laughed, "Hey, I literally grew up with one."

That earned a slight chuckle from Optimus as we arrived on base, "Care to walk me to my quarters Optimus?"

"It would be my pleasure Firestorm."

I led him to my quarters, "Well this is my stop. See ya tomorrow Optimus. Goodnight," but before I entered my quarters I reached up and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Now it was his turn for his cooling fans to turn on, "Um, yes, goodnight to you, too."

I laughed and flopped onto my bed. A huge smile spread across my face as I looked back on what happened a little while ago. And even as I started to drift into recharge, I could still hear the sound on cooling fans outside my room.

**Aww, now ain't that sweet? The song is owned by Chris Daughtry and it's an awesome song. You all should take a listen to it. I'll try to update sooner next time since Christmas break is only a couple weeks away. Hope everyone enjoys the rest of their week. Don't forget to review! Until next chapter, goodnight!**

**Oh and one more thing…REVIEW! 'Cause it made me so happy the last time when I kept getting them. **


	5. Reminiscing

**Hello, my fellow readers! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope none of you thought I kind of rushed Firestorm and Optimus' relationship, but there is a story behind those two. So hopefully this chapter will fill you guys in on their past lives before Cybertron was taken over by the decepticons. Also, this chapter is kind of a songfic. I thought putting a song into it would make it more emotional, haha. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

**I only own Firestorm.**

**Chapter 5- Reminiscing**

Firestorms' POV

My dreams were full of happiness that night after my little date with Optimus. But one dream that stood out amongst the rest was not a dream, but a distant memory.

_**Dream:**_

'_**When I first saw you standing there,  
>You know, it was a little hard not to stare.'<strong>_

_I saw him standing there amongst the crowd of mechs and femmes. His bright blue optics shown through the darkness of the nightclub in the middle of Iacon. Orion Pax was his name. He was said to be the next Prime. All the femmes loved him and could barely stay away from him, but not me. I wasn't the type of femme to just put my hands all over mechs. But something about Orion was different. I don't know what it is about him but I feel like something is pulling me towards him. _

_Every time I was around him I couldn't help but smile. He doesn't know that I'm falling for him, but I know he'll never return the same feelings because I'm not the type of femme he likes. I hang out with mechs most of the time. I don't shine my armor all the time to impress them. I go to the shooting range every chance I get, but I guess I get that from my father, Ironhide. But, maybe I was thinking too hard about the subject because just as our optics locked onto each other, I watched as Orion pushed passed all the surrounding femmes and walked towards me._

_"Firestorm, I'm glad you made," Orion said as he joined me at the table I was sitting at._

_"Um, yeah, the mechs wanted me to come hang out with them," I replied as I pointed over towards my mech friends a couple tables away from us._

_"So, um, you want to dance?" Orion asked._

_My spark felt like it was going to explode! Out of all those femmes that surrounded him asking for him to dance with them, he asked me. _

_"Sure, I'm mean yes, I would like that."_

_He led me towards the dance floor. The femmes once around him were all surprised at the sight of Orion and me dancing together. They soon stomped off towards the other mechs in the club hoping to catch someone else's attention. But, of course my mech friends had to be funny and cheer me on._

_"Thata girl, Firestorm!" They yelled from their table._

_I laughed and tried to hide my cooling fans that turned on, "Shut up, guys!"_

_We danced for a while before it was closing time for the club. It was about midnight on Cybertron. The stars were spread out across the night sky. A light breeze danced across my armor as we stepped outside. _

_"Would you like me to walk you home, Firestorm?" Orion asked as I stared up at the sky._

_"If you don't mind," I smiled._

_"Not at all," he smiled back as we both started walking._

'**So nervous when I drove you home.  
>I know being apart is a little hard to bear.'<strong>

_I felt my heart skip a few beats as we walked along side each other. I jumped slightly when I felt his hand intertwine our fingers together. My smile grew bigger as he gave me a comforting squeeze in order to calm my nerves. I have never felt this way before about a mech, but it was a good feeling. _

_We finally reached my small house just outside of Iacon, "Well, this is it."_

_"You have a wonderful house."_

_"Thanks, but I better get inside. I'm suppose to call my father letting him know I made it home okay."_

_"I had a great night, Firestorm. I hope we can meet up again."_

_"I hope we can, too, Orion," I smiled and gave Orion a quick kiss on his cheek plate. "Goodnight, Orion."_

_Silenced, followed by the sound of cooling fans, "Um, goodnight, Firestorm." _

'**Sent some flowers to your work in hopes  
>that I will have you in my arms again.'<strong>

_A month later I was sitting at my desk at Iacon's largest company building when I received a strange package. It was a bouquet of beautiful, and rare, Cybertronian flowers made out of the finest energon. The flowers were blue, red, and sliver and there was a note attached to it. It read:_

_**Dear my beautiful Firestorm:**_

_**I have some news to tell you. You might not want to hear it so I gave you these flowers to keep you happy and smiling throughout your day at work before we meet. I will come to your house around 7 tonight. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Prime**_

_My spark swelled and dropped at the same time. Optimus, originally known as Orion Pax before he became the next Prime, told me the other night that he might be called to lead a group of Autobots to an unknown planet called Earth. The Decepticons, lead by Megatron, have finally declared war against the Autobots. They have battled each other for the control of the Allspark, the only thing that can rebuild Cybertron and our race. The Allspark was launched into space in attempts to keep it out of Decepticon hands, but Megatron has followed it into space. _

_I was called about a week ago to join the war and become a weapon specialist like my creator, Ironhide, but I declined the offer because Optimus did not want to see me get hurt or even killed. But now I am the one that has to worry because if Optimus were to be sent to Earth, I would be left alone until he could secure the Allspark and return to Cybertron. It could take him years to return to Cybertron. We were both hoping that the war would soon be over with so that we could finally sparkbond and have a sparkling of our own, but now that dream looks so far away._

_I left work that night around 6:30 and headed home knowing that Optimus would be there soon. I arrived home at 6:50 and prepared for the news I was about to hear. A knock was soon heard at my door. Praying to Primus that the news would turn out to be good, I opened the door, "Hey."_

"_Hello, my sweetspark," Optimus said as he gave me a kiss on my lips. "How was your day?"_

_I let him in and sat beside him on my couch, "It was okay. Thank you for the flowers, I loved them."_

"_I'm glad you did," he smiled as he took my hands in his. "Firestorm, I have been ordered to go to Earth in search of the Allspark and Megatron. I know that this will be hard for you but you must understand in order to win the war I have to go."_

"_I understand. I just don't want you to leave," I said as a placed my hand on his cheek. _

_Leaning into my touch he replied, "I don't want to leave either and I would love to bring you with me, but it would be risking your life and I can't allow that."_

"_I know, I know. But we both saw it coming, right? So, I must deal with it and wait for your return." I signed and asked the question I didn't want an answer to, "When are you leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow morning."_

"_Oh, well then I…" That was my breaking point as I felt coolant drain from my optics._

"_Don't cry my sweetspark. I will be home before you know it and then once the war is done with, we will raise our own family," Optimus said as he lifted my chin and pulled me into a passionate kiss._

'**We kissed that night before I left  
>and now that's something<br>I could never forget.'**

_I never wanted it to end but I knew it couldn't last forever, "I must get going. I have to get my men together for the departure tomorrow."_

"_Promise me you'll make it home safely?"_

"_I promise you with my entire spark."_

_I opened the door for him, "Please be careful, Optimus. I wouldn't be able to function without you if anything happened to you."_

"_I'll try my best. I love you, Firestorm," he said and gave me one last chaste kiss._

"_I love you, too, Optimus. Goodbye."_

"_It is not goodbye, 'Storm, but it is a 'see you later'."_

"_Haha, then I will 'see you later'."_

"_Yes, see you later, Firestorm._

_After that I cried myself to sleep thinking about Optimus. _

_The next morning I watched as he and his team, including my father, left Cybertron and out into the unknown. Some of my femme and mech friends came over to comfort me, but it did me no good. _

_The days seemed to grow longer. Weeks turned into months and months turned into years. It was a year and half after Optimus had left and I still haven't heard from him. I feared the worst and soon became determined to fight in the war. I thought that maybe if I could join the Autobots I would be able to find my creator and Optimus. _

_I spend another three years in the academy and out on the frontlines on Cybertron before our planet finally fell to the Decepticons. I didn't hear from Optimus within those three years, but I did hear from Ironhide and he told me that they were fine, and they decided to build a new base on Earth. I told my father that I would be making it to Earth within the next month. He wished me luck and told me to be safe. After that I didn't hear from him again._

_This led to the point where Hotshot, Mirage, Sunstreaker, and I battled our way out of Cybertron. Once we made it safely to Earth, we reunited with the Autobots. I was glad to be back with my father, but Optimus was the one I wanted most to see. He greeted us all to their base, but he seemed different to me. He seemed more of a leader. He didn't even smile when he saw me. I feared he might have forgotten me with the years without contact. But my fears soon vanished when he finally asked me to join him on a drive._

**Reality:**

I awoke the next morning feeling better than ever. Getting out of bed, I noticed a note on the floor by my door. It read:

**Dear Firestorm:**

**Last night was amazing and it brought back the memories of us back on Cybertron. I am truly sorry it took me so long to get together with you, but I was scared you might have moved on. Please forgive me if we do not get together or talk as much as you would want to. I have a lot of issues to deal with concerning the humans and the decepticons. I will surely make time for you in my busy schedule soon.**

**Love,**

**Optimus**

A huge smile spread across my face. I jumped and squealed in my room, but a knock at my door snapped me out of my happy dance.

"Hello, father, what seems to be the problem?"

"I heard what I thought was screaming, are you alright?"

"Yes, dad, I'm quite alright. I'm just really happy at the moment."

"And why's that?"

Optimus and I have yet to tell Ironhide of our relationship. He isn't too happy with me being with a mech unless he approves it, "Um, just because I can be."

"Hm, you sure are like your mother. A little crazy, but a strong femme," he grunted.

"Thanks!"

"Now, you must get ready. Meet me in the training room in ten minutes."

"Sir, yes, sir," I laughed.

"Hmph, crazy femme" he grunted, again, before he left.

Signing, I squealed and jumped one last time before grabbing my gun and sword and heading towards the training room. Telling my father about my relationship with Optimus might be even harder than fighting the decepticons. But I might as well tell him sooner than later.

**And there you have it! Hopefully none of it was confusing to ya, but if you have any questions please feel free to post it in a review! The song, which was in bold print during Firestorm's dream, was All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman. I don't own that song or its' lyrics. Thank you so much for all the reviews and story/author alerts last chapter! Until next chapter, bye!**


End file.
